Let me out
by Schnitzelsandshit
Summary: Gilbert,an ex-drug addict who feels abandoned by his younger brother and alone,keeps dreaming night by night a strange blonde boy,who tells Gilbert to let him out. What is he going to do?I was inspired by a horror movie I saw months ago(I can't exactly remember the name). My first creepy story,so please be gentle with me!
1. Chapter 1

"Let me out…please…"

Gilbert woke up out of sudden,scared to death. It was 2 AM and he had that spine-chilling dream again. His heart was beating fast and he was panting,while drops of sweat were falling from his forehead.

"I think I should drink a glass of water…",said to himself Gilbert,while getting up.

Gilbert was living alone in his tiny house,which bought it with the help of his little brother,Ludwig, for six years already. His life wasn't the nicest. He was working until midnights,on a shitty wage,and coming back home tired. Sometimes,he came back so exhausted,that he couldn't cook something for himself.

Ten years ago,before moving into his actual house,Gilbert's life was totally different:happier and less harder. He used to stay in the same house with Ludwig,who was at University back then,and worked at an orphanage. Gilbert loved taking care of the poor children and giving them a reason to smile. They were always looking for "Uncle Gil" to play with him or listen to his stories. However,his life took a bad turnure in the day when,asked by a co-worker,he tried for the first time cocaine. In the beginning,it felt cool and awesome,but,as he kept taking more and more,Gilbert was degradating himself. He was missing from work and was running away from home with days,worrying his younger brother.

After nearly dying from an overdose,Gilbert gave up on his addiction. But his life didn't become more special. He was feeling more and more alone and helpless. Ludwig wasn't visiting him as often as he used to do before taking the lead of a well-known company.

And now,besides loneliness and abandonment,he was experiencing fear. From two months,he kept dreaming the same thing,every single night:a little boy,with blonde hair,who was wearing a black cape and held a plushie dog in a hand,telling Gilbert to let him out from a room which looked exactly like the ones from the orphanage he used to work at. He used to dream this kid as well in the period when he did drugs,but he always thought it was an illusion.

The dreams weren't the only bizarre things that made Gilbert feel scared. He kept hearing steps,like someone was running,or kid's laugh. Not to mention he was feeling a cold breath on the back of his head or got shivers on his spine without any reason. But by far the weirdest incident was when Gilbert was asleep,after a tough shift at work,and felt a little cold,slippery hand caressing his cheek. The touch was morbide,like a grave. This was enough to wake Gilbert up,only to see the blonde boy from his dreams near the bed. The kid disappeared in a corner of the bedroom when the albino tried to talk to him.

This situation became too annoying. Gilbert must do something,until he would end in a hospice. Even though it was past midnight,he called his brother:

"Yes,Gilbert…",answered sleepy Ludwig."Do you know what time is it now?!"

"Ludwig,please,come here right now!I-I….I'm afraid!I think somebody is in my house…"

"Brother,you're not a baby anymore,you can handle this problem by yourself!Have you taken cocaine again?!"

"I can't believe you're turning your back to me now,when I need you the most!Thanks for nothing!",replied angry Gilbert,canceling the call. He couldn't believe Ludwig was doing this to him,after all the years he worked his ass off to keep him in University.

With or without his little brother's help,he must do something. So,when the sun rose on the wintery sky,Gilbert left his house and went straight to his old workplace. He thought it was a good idea,as he was always dreaming the blonde boy in one of the orphanage's rooms.

The image of the orphanage was saddening. It was abandoned for six years and it was visited only by the homeless people,who didn't have a good place to sleep during night.

The windows were broken,letting the snow and the piercing cold breeze inside. The building's walls were full of grafitties and their paint faded. Gilbert remembered that they used to be in a pleasant shade of yellow. He opened the huge doors with a loud creek and what he saw inside,in what used to be the orphanage's hall,saddened him further. Old furniture was scattered around,full of dust or spider webs. Only a crucifix remained intactly in that room.

As he kept walking in the abandoned building,Gilbert felt like somebody was watching him from every corner. The walls of the hallways which connected the two "wings" of the orphanage were full of drawings made by kids and seemed to be new and untouched.

Suddenly,Gilbert began seeing little boys and girls playing,laughing and running around,followed by careful personell. He even recognized some of the kids and coworkers and called them,but they just passed near him,like he wasn't there.

"What the hell is going on here?!Is this for real?!",said Gilbert exasperate. In the crowd of kids,at the end of a little hallway,he saw him… The boy stared at him,sending shivers on Gilbert's spine. Then,he entered in the room nearby.

"Hey,come back,you little shit!",yelled Gilbert after the blonde boy.

The room he entered in was completely white and the sun was shining brighter here. It was empty,with no bed or any furniture.

"Ahaaa!I found you,finally!",said Gilbert to the little boy in front of him."Now please tell me...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

The kid kept staring at Gilbert with his cold blue eyes,while holding his dog plushie tighter. He didn't say a word,just looked at the man in front of him.

"Say something,for fuck's sake!WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!",asked again he,while bending over the kid.

"Let me out…please,let me out",replied the blonde boy,in a slow,but chilling voice. Gilbert blinked,dumbfounded. Then,he sighed and lent his hand to the child.

"Okay,if that's what you want…I'll show you the way out…But promise me you'll never come back in my dreams or in my house."

He nodded,while taking Gilbert's hand. Gilbert felt again that cold,morbide and familiar touch when the little boy grabbed his hand.

"Let's go. You're safe with me…"

As they were walking on the hallway,the light was brighter and brighter. They kept wandering and wandering to the exit.

 **NEXT MORNING…**

Ludwig was in the backyard of the orphanage were his brother used to work,giving explanations to two policemen,while the legists and other policemen were investigating the place where Gilbert's dead body,covered with a black material,was found. The snow near his head turned red from blood. He looked like he committed suicide,but,actually,he fell accidentally from the old and unfinished hallway of orphanage's second wing.

"I just can't explain what happened,sir!I-I'm shocked…I can't believe my brother died!",said Ludwig,teary,to the policeman in front of him."He told me somebody was in his house and I didn't believe him!I'm feeling so bad right now…I never thought he'll kill himself!"

While the people were investigating every corner of the place agitated and talking to Ludwig,behind an old oak tree,a little blonde boy,wearing a black cape and holding a dog plushie,was staring at them.

"Out…",murmured he and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**(UPDATE)Hello,guys!I felt like I should also tell you the story of the little blonde boy with the plushie(Holy Rome) and his death,to finish this story. So,this a mini-update. Enjoy and,if you want,review!**

In 1943,at the orphanage Gilbert would come to work years and years later,the building of the second wing began,because it didn't have enough space to keep the kids whose parents had died in the war. A huge hallway was built to connect the two wings and,from it,were splitting off little hallways,which were leading to the children's rooms. Some of the rooms where already finished. So,after the new construction would've been done,the orphanage would have a principal building with two wings.

During that time,a little blonde boy,whose parents died in a bombardment,was sent there. The only thing that he had with him was a dog plushie,made by his mother. The poor kid was quiet and,usually,spent his time alone,near the oak tree from the orphanage's backyard. Sometimes he was bullied by the older children and he was,practically,defenseless.

In the winter of 1943,right before Christmas,the boy fell ill of tuberculosis and was isolated from the rest of the children in the unfinished wing. He was locked in an empty white room,where the sun shone brighter than in the other parts of the building. Because there wasn't a bed,the poor kid was sleeping on the cold floor. Not to mention everyone forgot about him...

No one came to feed him or to see how was he and the boy was crying and begging to be let outside.

"Please,let me out!Let me out!",was yelling he,with tears flooding from his blue eyes. The kid kept hitting the door continuously with his little fists,hoping somebody will hear him. However,he was ignored.

In the Christmas's night,the bullies decided to prank the little boy. They stole the keys of his room and unlocked him. If you could've seen the happiness on his face when he heard the clanking of the keys,while opening the door... But,as he saw the persons who released him,the boy felt something was fishy.

One of the older boys snatched the plushie from his hands and ran at the end of the unfinished hallway. The swings,covered with snow, and the oak tree could've been seen from that height.

"Please,give me back the plsuhie!",cried the boy."It's the only thing I've got from my mommy!"

"So now you can talk,huh?!",said one of the bullies."Okay,then!Come and take it back if you can!". He threw the plushie and it got hooked by a metalic piece,close to the spot where they were.

When the little boy bent to take back his plushie,one of the boys pushed him and,then,ran away. He died shortly after,the snow surrounding him soaking up the blood. The cold wind made the dog plushie fell right near his soulless body. In the next morning,before the other kids would've got up,the orphanage's janitor found the boy and took pity on him. Knowing that he liked to stay near the oak tree,he burried his tiny body near it. No one knew about the little blonde boy's death and the second wing remained unfinished,because of the lack of fundings.

The bizarre things were the "suicides" happened near the orphanage. They were three and,with Gilbert's, four. And what's more weird...the persons who died there were grandsons or sons of the boy's bullies. Gilbert's grandfather was exactly the kid who pushed him from the edge of the hallway.


End file.
